The amount of information available to users over the Internet or via corporate networks is practically limitless, which is why today's era is often termed the “information age”. One challenge associated with the information age is sifting through mountains of data in order to find information of relevance. There are a variety of conventional mechanisms for finding this proverbial needle in a haystack.
One type of information that is available in abundance is time series data, in which information is associated with a particular time. For instance, events or log entries are often each associated with a time. There are, however, a number of sources of time series data. Each source may represent time in different ways, and present associated data in different formats. It seems that almost every year, there is a new system for alerting, reporting, or monitoring such time series data. Frequently, it is a different system supporting each, in addition to presenting the time series data in different formats.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.